


The First (Real) Date

by SunshineScorpius



Series: All The Firsts of Albus and Scorpius [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, cursed child complaint (sort of), honestly, these boys are too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Albus and Scorpius go on their first real date since getting together.





	The First (Real) Date

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons: Scorpius loves bright colours; Albus secretly loves it when his mum does his hair (despite the sour looks); wizards have phones bc it's 2021 ffs lets get real; and they love muggle music (especially Troye Sivan because let's be honest, he's right up their street)

Albus ran frantically down the stairs, missing a couple of steps to make it down faster. He held a hairbrush in one hand and a potion of tangle teaser in the other. His hair was a wild mess and there was no way he’d be able to tame it himself, no, he needed his mothers’ help. A necklace thumped hard against his chest with every bounce, his leather jacket feeling tighter as the rush made him sweatier.

“Mum!” He shouted, running from the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen where his mother was standing over a cooking pot. She wasn’t cooking, that was his fathers’ job, but she must have been watching it for him whilst he took care of something else. She took the expression of ‘watching’ a little too seriously, apparently.

“Yes, dear?” She asked as Albus skidded to a halt, his socks sliding across the tiled floor. He quickly shook off his jacket, cursing himself for putting it on too soon. It was the summer, after all. He picked up the hairbrush and potion after discarding the jacket on a chair and held it up to his mum, a wonky but pleading smile on his face. She rolled her eyes fondly and took them from him, gesturing for him to take a seat.

“Thanks, mum,” he said, wincing as she tugged at a particularly stubborn knot.

“You know, when you were younger, you hated me brushing your hair,” she recalled fondly and Albus would have smiled along with her if she wasn’t ruggedly running the brush through his unrelenting knots. He felt like his hair was being ripped from his scalp.

“Yeah, because it bloody hurt,” he replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You were quite unfortunate to inherit your fathers’ mop,” she laughed, finally being able to smoothly run the brush through his hair.

“It’s all his fault I can’t look presentable on my first date,” Albus rolled his eyes, angry at his father for his stupid genes that only he out of the three children had inherited. James was blessed with the Weasley smoothness from their mother, and same with Lily.

“You look beautiful, honey, and Scorpius knows that. You’re quite worried, aren’t you?” Albus nodded sheepishly and looked up to his mother.

Albus didn’t know why exactly he was nervous. He and Scorpius had been dating officially for nearly eight months now and had gone on plenty of dates, but they were all to Hogsmeade and none of them felt particularly important. They had always gone to Hogsmeade together, so it never felt any different. But tonight was just them out in the muggle world – Scorpius’ request – doing something they both loved with each other, whom they loved. It was nerve-racking and Albus wanted it to be perfect. He’d been planning it for a few months now.

“Everything will be fine,” she played with his hair a little longer, taming it into a fashion Albus only ever wore it in on special occasions: weddings, birthdays, that sort of thing. He liked it like this, styled into a sort of quiff with his fringe out of his eyes, but usually his hair was too hard to handle so he just left it. “Now, you better get going, floo’s on the side and you text us when you get there!” Ginny warned him, tugging lightly on the jacket Albus had put back on before pulling him into a hug.

She walked him over to the floo, making sure he had everything he needed as he was staying over at Scorpius’ following the night. Albus confirmed everything, trying his best not to show his bored tone, to make sure she wouldn’t worry. She finally planted a kiss on his forehead and wished him good luck, his father entered and waved him off, too. Albus stepped into the fireplace and flooed himself to Malfoy Manor.

He had been there a thousand times before, but every time he was awestruck by its size and complexity. He could probably wander for hours without finding a single person. It was an incredibly large house for two people and a house elf. Scorpius often complained how lonely the manor was, especially since his mother died. It did little to help his depression, being cooped away in here for months on end between school.

“Albus!” He heard Scorpius exclaim and turned in time to see the other boy fly down the stairs with even less grace as Albus and fling himself into his arms. Albus loved it when Scorpius was happy and excited, it was a refreshing change from the days where his light dimmed. Scorpius was the literal definition of the sun: bright, shining, lovable, warm, but even the sun had its eclipses. Scorpius’ depressive episodes were his eclipses.

“Hey, my love,” he replied, holding Scorpius tight and pressing kisses into his neck. Scorpius giggled against him and pulled away, a massive grin on his face.

“I need your help picking shoes, how long do we have till our reservation?” Scorpius asked, speaking fast as he dragged Albus up the stairs. Albus checked the time on his phone as they entered Scorpius’ rooms.

“We have about ten minutes before we should preferably leave,” he replied, looking up from his phone and meeting eyes with the many bright colours of Scorpius’ room. From the dark of the manor, walking into his room with it’s yellow walls and rainbow flags, light blue carpet with lime green furniture, was a breath of fresh air. It was a mess of colours, honestly. None of it had no right to be anywhere, but Scorpius loved colour and art was supposed to be messy.

Albus had once asked him why he painted his room in so many bright colours, expecting a light-hearted answer saying that he just liked it that way, but no. When Albus popped the question, Scorpius suddenly went solemn. He played with his hands and rocked on his heels. When he finally came up with the right wording, his eyes never left the floor:

_“Bright colours remind me that even when the world seems so incredibly dark, that there’s a bit of light somewhere waiting for me.”_

It broke Albus’ heart. It made him love him a thousand times more.

“So, this pair or this pair?” Scorpius asked, pulling Albus back to his thoughts. Scorpius held a pair of white converse in one hand with a rainbow flag painted on the soles and a yellow pair in the other. Albus looked over Scorpius’ outfit. He was wearing blue jeans rolled up at the bottom with a white baggy t-shirt that hung just loosely enough for his skinny frame. The neck was slightly stretched showing off his collarbones. On the t-shirt, where the pocket should be, was a cartoon drawing of a bee followed by the word ‘happy’. It was adorable, if Albus said so himself. Lay on the bed was a yellow Demin jacket which Albus could only assume Scorpius was wearing.

“The yellow pair if you’re wearing that,” Albus said, gesturing to the jacket.

“That’s what I thought,” he replied, already pulling the shoes on. He grabbed the jacket and pulled it on, checking himself in the mirror one last time before grabbing his keys, wallet and phone off his desk and pocketing them. “Okay, ready,” he smiled and grabbed Albus’ hand.

“You look beautiful,” Albus complimented, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. Scorpius smiled into the kiss.

“Nothing compared to you,” he mumbled against his lips, a smooth way of getting Albus not to retaliate to his ridiculous statement. When they finally pulled away, it was because Draco called them from the bottom of the stairs. He had agreed to take the boys into muggle London, where they were to dine at some fancy restaurant Draco had picked for them – only the best for his son and boyfriend – followed by a concert to see Troye Sivan – a muggle singer that Albus had brought tickets for after Scorpius had really gotten into him once Albus had showed him his music.

The boys raced down the stairs holding hands to be met with Draco holding a polaroid camera and waving it at them with a faint smile. Albus groaned but Scorpius beamed, hooking onto Albus’ arm and smiling brightly at his father. The camera clicked before Albus was ready – he was too busy looking at his beaming boyfriend and admiring his stupidly adorable face.

Following the picture, all three left for the car, where Draco bombarded Scorpius with the same questions Ginny had asked Albus and only set off once he was satisfied with the answers. It didn’t take long to get into the city. It was a Sunday, which meant traffic was thinned out – even for London. Draco dropped them off by the restaurant and wished them a good night, telling him he’d pick them up later from outside the concert venue. Both the boys thanked him before exiting the car.

“Have you ever eaten here before?” Albus asked as he looked into the restaurant. It seemed only small but quaint – and expensive. Scorpius took his hand, sensing his nervousness.

“I did when I was really young, don’t really remember it. It was mums favourite muggle restaurant though, she and dad used to go on dates here all the time,” Albus squeezed his hand, hoping it was enough to not send Scorpius into the slump he usually went into whilst thinking about his mum. Luckily, Scorpius smiled widely at him and dragged him into the restaurant.

“Do you have a reservation?” A lady asked as they entered, standing behind a small wooden stand.

“Er, yes, Malfoy, please,” Scorpius replied as Albus took in his surroundings.

It was definitely never the kind of place his family would eat at. It was way too posh to host the Granger-Weasley-Potter family, they would be chucked out in a minute because they were being too rowdy. Albus, however, secretly liked the quiet of the restaurant, the only sound was mindless chatter from a couple other guests drowned out by the sound of a gentle piano playing from an overhead speaker.

The lady on the desk led them through the dimly lit restaurant to a table by the window that overlooked the city. It was as small as Albus thought, but he liked small. At the table, he teasingly pulled out Scorpius’ chair for him to sit like he had seen in many muggle movies and Scorpius laughed a teased a “such a gentleman” back in a mock tone. Between them on the table was a small candle. They were handed menus and told a waitress would be with them soon.

“This isn’t too much, is it?” Scorpius asked, biting his bottom lip. Albus had planned the date but taken restaurant recommendations from Draco rather than his own parents – who rarely drifted into muggle London. Draco, however, had insisted this be the place they ate and proceeded to make the booking for them. Albus never complained, anywhere would be better than where he thought.

“It’s perfect,” he replied, reaching across the table to take Scorpius’ hand. “Although, I think we’re the youngest here, which is a little weird,” Albus said, scanning his eyes around the room. Most of the other guests were elderly couples or middle-aged couples in which the man was always wearing some fancy suit. Yet, here was Albus in a leather jacket, black jeans and combat boots, and Scorpius in a yellow Demin jacket, blue jeans and yellow converse. They stood out like sore thumbs, but Albus would rather have obnoxious old people staring at them because they were homophobic and turning their noses up at their clothing than obnoxious wizards whom stared because they were Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy – son of the Chosen One and son of an ex-Death Eater. Compared to that, muggle staring was much more bearable.

“At least we’re used to being stared at,” he joked, but there was slightly bitterness to his tone. Albus poured them both a glass of water from the jug already on the table and held the small glass up in cheers.

“I’ll drink to that,” he said, teasingly as Scorpius clinked his own glass against Albus’, giggling like a schoolgirl.

A different waitress returned to their table, this time a younger girl with her hair tied neatly into a ponytail that swayed as she walked and a big beaming smile. In all honesty, Albus never understood the menu, so promptly ordered exactly what Scorpius had – knowing he’d avoid any type of fish. Their food tastes were quite similar in that they ate pretty much the same meal every day, but usually Scorpius had a lot more sugar in his diet.

“You have no idea what you just ordered, do you?” Scorpius asked, a smile creeping on into face, as the waitress smiled and walked away.

“Not a clue,” he replied and the two burst out laughing way too loud and way to embarrassingly that caught the glares of other guests. Albus found that he didn’t really care and even though Scorpius looked around whilst trying to stifle his giggles, Albus could tell he didn’t care much either.

Their food arrived in no time and they delved deep into it like a pair of ravenous wolves. Scorpius made a good choice, he thought, as he marvelled in the creation before him. It was heavenly, setting his taste buds of fire and leaving behind a tingling sensation.

“So,” Albus began, swallowing a piece of food and carelessly waving his fork at Scorpius. The other boy looked up with wide eyes and small smile on his lips as he scooped up some food onto his own fork. “Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team next year? Summers’ nearly over.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” he rolled his eyes, but the smile remained. “I don’t know, er- yeah, I don’t know.”

“What’s not to know?” Albus prompted.

“I don’t know if I’ll make the team.”

“That’s ridiculous, you have every bit of a chance as anyone and you’ve been practicing an awful lot. Even my dad was impressed at how well you played at the last Potter-Granger-Weasley Quidditch match.”

“He’s probably just saying that. I probably wouldn’t be wanted on the team anyway so what’s the point?” He shrugged carelessly and picked away at his dinner.

“I knew you’d get like this,” Albus said, though his voice wasn’t mocking or harsh, it was sweet and comforting. He should have known Scorpius’ anxiety would get the better of him. No matter how hard he wanted to be part of the team, there would always be something eating away at him that told him he wasn’t good enough.

“Get like what?” He was being way too nonchalant considering how he was really feeling. Albus could see right through him.

“I’m dragging you to those try-outs, it could be good for you,” Albus clasped his hand around Scorpius’ over the table. They stared at each other for a really long time with opposing expressions, Albus’ a face of encouragement where Scorpius’ one of defeat. Finally, he dropped his shoulders and let out a small sigh.

“Fine,” a smile formed on his lips and Albus let out a breath. “But, if I don’t make it, I’m blaming you,” his smile grew wider.

“Deal.”

They chatted amicably whilst they finished their dinner, obviously ordering a desert as well because of Scorpius. Albus was sure his sweet tooth had some sort of timer on it that lasted no longer than an hour before he needed to indulge it again. Albus insisted he pay for both their meals, which led to a small disagreement between them where Scorpius insisted they split. They came to an agreement that Scorpius will pay next time.

Upon leaving the restaurant, Scorpius grabbed hold of his hand as they walked to the concert venue, still never short of a conversation topic. That was the perks in dating your best friend. They joined the queue to go into the venue waiting for the doors to open.

The summer sun was still beaming in the sky, highlighting the tips of Scorpius’ hair and glistening against his grey eyes. Scorpius leaned against the wall and Albus against him, both their hands entwined as they took each other in.

“Did you I tell you that you look beautiful?” Albus asked, ghosting his lips against Scorpius’, trying to ignore the people around them. Scorpius flushed a bright red, and Albus prided himself of still being able to cause that kind of reaction.

“I believe you did,” he replied, voice barely above a whisper. He pulled his hands out of Albus’ and bunched them up in his leather jacket. “You know, this leather jacket is really working for me,” he pulled Albus close to lock his lips in a small, gentle kiss. It was both their ridiculously big smiles that broke it and they pulled away giggling.

“You’re such a dork,” Albus complimented, because, yes, it was a compliment to Scorpius. He prided himself very much on being a dork. He still rolled his eyes in faux annoyance and pursed his lips. Albus tiptoed up and quickly pecked them.

The line ahead of them started moving so they linked hands again and followed them. After quick security and ticket checks, the two boys were finding their way to their seats. Albus had opted for seating tickets over standing, knowing exactly how Scorpius responded to crowds. Albus wasn’t a big fan of them either, so it was better for the two of them to have a little more space around them.

Upon seating, Scorpius – who has absolutely no ability to sit in any chair in a normal position – instantly pulled his feet up onto the small seat, curling himself in a ball and faced Albus. Albus, it was important to note, was sitting like a normal person would. Scorpius reached over and grabbed one of Albus’ hands, playing with his fingers and drawing circles on his palm, an absentminded look in his eyes. Albus loved this Scorpius.

This Scorpius was breath-taking. His faraway look meant his thoughts were running circles in his mind, but the faint smile on his lips meant they were good thoughts for once, thoughts that calmed him. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the sun and his closeness to Albus and they were a stark contrast to his pale face. He touched Albus as though he was porcelain, ready to break at any moment, so he took extra care. His eyes flicked from Albus’ hand to meet his eyes that sparkled under the dim lighting. Albus could barely make out the colour, but he had that burned into his memory.

They stared at each other for a long time, Scorpius biting his bottom lip out of habit and Albus completely awestruck at the boy in front of him. They would often do this, stare at each other and not speak. They didn’t need words, they knew what the other was thinking without needing to say anything. They liked admiring each other, like seeing through their eyes to see what’s underneath. It was pure and loving and intimate. Moments like this were their moments. It doesn’t matter that there are hundreds of people around them, they didn’t matter right now. What mattered was each other and only each other.

Scorpius’ eyes flickered from Albus for a moment, breaking their intimate staring contest to look behind him. Whatever he found, he didn’t like. His eyes moved back to Albus, but they were sadder than before. He stopped biting his lip in favour of a pout and he swallowed nervously.

“We’re being stared at,” he mumbled, informing Albus exactly why he suddenly felt uncomfortable. The need to protect flooded over Albus and he turned in his chair to meet the eyes of a girl who had been staring at them. Albus was about to say something when the girl interrupts with a perky voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she said quickly, holding her hands out and making drastic actions. Another girl next to her snorted at her actions. “I was just looking because I think you’re really cute… couple! A cute couple,” she smiled wonkily at them, showing her teeth so much she ended up clenching her jaw. Albus was actually stunned for words – whatever he was expecting, it was not that.

“Thank you,” it was Scorpius’ small voice that eventually spoke up, shocking Albus even more. He managed a weak smile at the girl, hoping not to come off rude. Albus turned back to Scorpius to find him beaming at him, his entire face lit up with endearment.

“We’re cute,” he spoke through smiles, scrunching his nose up in an adorable way.

“You’re cute,” Albus retaliated.

“You’re cuter.”

“You’re the cutest.”

“Stooooop,” Scorpius whined in faux embarrassment, hiding his face with both hands.

“Don’t do that,” Albus complained and pulled his hands away from his face. “You’re too pretty to hide.”

“I’m not pretty when my face is the colour of that boys’ jacket,” he said, gesturing to a boy a few rows behind them in a bright red Demin jacket.

“It makes you even more pretty,” Albus continued.

“Okay, you’re trying to make me explode from you being too adorable, stop!” Albus beamed at him, pulling Scorpius towards him – he was still holding onto his wrists to stop him hiding behind himself – and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. It was only small, both not wanting to show too much public displays of affection, though Albus feared they had already crossed the line.

“I love you,” Scorpius smiled as they pulled away. If possible, Albus beamed harder. He never got tired of hearing him say it.

Because what a blessing it was to be loved by Scorpius Malfoy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are enjoying my boys and their walks through life, experiencing all their firsts as a couple! I have a special something for ya'll, my friend drew (digitally) a picture of the polaroid picture taken by none other than Draco Malfoy in this fic and as I'm severely incompetent and can't figure out how to post the pic on here, I shall leave you with a trusty link to access that (spoiler, it's adorkable!): http://secretlydreamingofgansey.tumblr.com/post/183219173712 
> 
> Also, I know the date is technically unfinished but I ended it where I did because it felt right. You guys didn't need a couple of paragraphs after this talking about the show and how they went home after, it was quite unnecessary so if you didn't like the ending, bite me :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments always welcome! Thank you my lovelies.


End file.
